Dynamis - Beaucedine
Category:AreasCategory:Dynamisde:Dynamis - Beaucedine | Region = Dynamis | Type = Outdoors | Map Acquisition = Purchase | Restrictions = 1-hour time limit | Requirements = Level 65 Vial of Shrouded Sand Prismatic Hourglass Hydra Corps Lantern Hydra Corps Command Scepter Hydra Corps Eyeglass Hydra Corps Tactical Map | Expansion = Rise of the Zilart | Weather = | BGM = "Shadow Lord" }} Hydra Corps Insignia }} Maps Dynamis - Beaucedine/Maps Treasure Monsters Found Here Notorious Monsters Hydra Corps Goblins *'Note:' All the Goblin NMs in Dynamis have an additional TP attack: Goblin Dice. This has a random area of effect: Sleep, Slow, Dispel, Disease, Poison, damage, reset TP to 0, Benediction, or recharges players' abilities. Orcs *'Note:' All the Orc NMs in Dynamis have an additional TP attack: Fanatic Dance. This charms everyone in melee range, which can become perilous to back-line jobs. Quadav *'Note:' All the Quadav NMs in Dynamis have an additional TP attack: Wrath of Gu'Dha. This ability inflicts AoE physical damage (can be absorbed by shadows), severe knockback, and causes weight. Yagudo *'Note:' All the Yagudo NMs in Dynamis have an additional TP attack: Doom. The countdown is 10 seconds, but if the NM is slain before that time the victim will likely "narrowly avoid doom." Notes As of the 5-10-11 update a lot has changed about Dynamis. *Enemies are no longer true sight/ sound, Sneak and Invisible do work to move past them *Time extensions are in a new locations: :*'Goblin Statue' (10 min.): (H-9) Down the first ramp in the middle of Goblins. :*'Avatar Idol' (10 min.): Either bottom of (I-8) or the top of (I-9) just before the end of the Yagudo area before 3rd ramp. :*'Adamantking Image' (10 min.): (K-9) Southeast-most part of the coast line amongst the quadav. :*'Warchief Tombstone' (10 min.): (J-7) At the pond amongst the orcs. :*'Rearguard Eye' (20 min.): (H-8) Hiding in the very northeast part of the area amongst Hydra Corps enemies. This is the same level as Nue's tower. There's a little alcove along the mountains to the west of it that is safe to camp for it. Does not link with the Hydra Corps monsters. * Upon collecting at least 3 of the time extension Key Items, you gain the ability to stagger enemies, including the NMs. See Weakness Trigger Conditions below. * The boss is now a Forced Spawn with a Leering Bijou which are collected from the NMs throughout the zone. * NMs are now Lottery Spawn with the corresponding enemies of that type. * Unlike Xarcabard, there are no free-roaming NMs. * Hydra Corps monsters are not aggressive to low health like most Fomor. Win Strategies Post-Update Get a Leering Bijou at the pond, then attempt battlefield ' * Farm a Leering Bijou from the NM around the pond just before you go down the ramp to Angra Mainyu. * Have a Thief take the Leering Bijou, then gather the party in the NW corner of the Fei'Yin area. * Take your provoker to the ??? with your thief and trade the Bijou to spawn Angra Mainyu. ** There are 4 dragons that spawn when you spawn it. * Have thief activate Flee, run to the far corner by the map, and use Perfect Dodge. Then have the provoker grab Angra Mainyu and run it to NW corner. * The dragons will run back if you attempt to run up the ramp. ** You get a message "You have left the battlefield" and the dragons will race back to the eye as soon as thief runs out of range. * Zerg Angra Mainyu and the Hydra Corps Insignia drops to everyone in party/alliance who need it. * Angra Mainyu still casts Death and teleport around but goes down fairly easy to zerging. Weakness Trigger Conditions The Weakness Trigger condition is based off the enemy's job: :'RNG / THF / MNK / BST / NIN: Job Abilities and any enemy-targetable ability or physical Blood Pact: Rage, except pet commands and possibly Ventriloquy. Pet special attacks (via "Ready") will also work. :PLD / WAR / SAM / DRG / DRK: Weapon Skills and select Puppetmaster Maneuvers, possibly based on current Automaton frame's deciding maneuvers for Weapon Skills. :WHM / BLM / SMN / BRD / RDM: Magic and any magical Blood Pact: Rage or enemy-targeted spell with the possible exception of cures and Odin. It is possible to trigger a weakness during an enemy's 1 hour ability and during spell casting. The number of Time Extensions obtained affect your weakness trigger rate: *0-2 - None *3 - Low / Blue: Potentially transient Amnesia or nothing. *4 - Medium / Yellow: Terror. Stops 1-hour abilities, but does not stop them from using them again. *5 - High / Red: Terror. Stops 1-hour abilities and prevents them from being used again. If you trigger a red weakness on a Notorious Monster, then the NM can use its One Hour Ability again. Attestation NMs The Attestations NMs are now spawned by pop items that are farmed from Fomors of the corresponding job. For example, Goublefaupe is a PLD/RDM/WAR, so you need to farm the Despot's Fortune Parchment that drops from Hydra Paladin, Hydra Red Mage and Hydra Warrior. They still spawn in the same towers as before, but you trade the corresponding Parchment to the ??? point there, and the NM will spawn. Unlike before, the NMs spawn alone, without helpers, and you have a 15-minute time limit to defeat it. You can fight it inside the tower safely. The NMs link by sight with other Hydras. Strategy outlined at http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxi/threads/7904-Dynamis-Beaucedine-win-strategy edited to improve quality.